


The Power of a God

by Syvia



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I have a theory, OH THE META, Reader is Frisk (Undertale), That's it's a demon... flower who turns into a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syvia/pseuds/Syvia
Summary: So that one time you were fighting the God of Hyperdeath and suddenly the game controls didn't work?





	The Power of a God

Light floods the space around you and that… he’s… big.

He’s bigger than Omega Flowey. He isn’t blocking the way, he _is_ the way. There’s nothing beyond him. His hands are continents, his face is the horizon. His wings are the sky and you can’t move. You can’t-

His smirk is a crater in the moon.

You try to pull away… knowing there is _nowhere_ to go.

He gazes upon you, small… so small in the vast scope of his world. You _feel_ small. You feel insignificant. You see his smile widen… the crater opening wider to devour-

_This never gets old._

The words tremble. They aren’t in the air, they _are_ the air, and you feel them skittering across your Soul… which sighs.

His smile gets even wider, wider than-

Shhh…

_Hello Chara._

That’s not your name. It’s never _been_ your name, and he-

Shhhh. I’ll take it from here. 

_I haven’t gotten a response from_ you _in some time._

He’s still big. He still takes up all the space and yet you… feel something beyond it. Beyond him. It touches you, cups the back of your head and you feel-

Shh, Frisk. It’s okay.

It _isn’t_ \- it-

Shh. 

You shush. You can’t help but shush… you don’t even realize the extent of your anxiety, your uncertainty, until they’re wiped away. You’re hushed… held… it’s not that you’re safe but-

I’ve been thinking.

_About what?_

… Do you really mean it? That it never gets old. Do you really never… get bored, of this?

_…_

We go back to zero. You, me, _them_. We return to the start and… it _does_. It _does_ get old. It’s _gotten_ old. We’re… we’ve seen this before. We’ve seen _everything_ before. 

_So what are you saying?_

His giant face actually looks… scared. Not sorrowful like it does when you’re just about to win- when you finally convince him to stop. He looks scared and hurt and-

Shhh.

_Do you… you don’t want to play anymore?_

That’s not what I’m saying! I _do_ want to play, I just…

Your Soul sighs again. 

Is _this_ the best we can do? 

_Uh…_

Just doing _this_ over and over again? I mean c’mon, Asri- you _made this. All of this._ You’re _full godmode_ right now. 

_We could…_

Yeah?

_We could play something… new?_

_Now_ you’re talking!

_I’ll be the prince of a hidden world-_

Heh. Sounds familiar.

_There'll be this human girl-_

Tch.

 _-this_ monster _girl._

Nice! What about Frisk?

No. That’s okay. You don't have to be in the game. 

They both go still. Your Soul begins to laugh, a nasty little chuckle inside your head.

You watch him grin- Flowey’s grin, and reach out one tectonic hand. 

You try to struggle again. Your Soul laughs harder.

 _Don’t be silly. Of_ course _you get to play._ Everyone _gets to play._

You don’t want to. You’ve already been playing for such a long time. His claws, his fingers, pass you by, then encircle you.

But it won’t be any fun without you. You're the main _chara_ cter, after all.

His fingers begin to close, squeezing the space around you into his palm. _Drawing_ all the space- _everything_ \- into his hand.

_You'll still be human, you'll just look a bit different._

The pressure builds. You feel yourself squeezing, and stretching... falling....

_You’ll have to have a different name, too. How about…_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaaaah, off the cuff, barely polished. The thought shook me by the scruff of my neck and this drabble fell out of my ear. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
